Les colliers de l'aventure
by Lovegaarayaoi
Summary: Quand une fujoshi otaku et son jumeau, débarque chez les pirates généralement sa donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

_**Les colliers de l'aventure**_

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit à vous chers lecteurs, cette histoire est la première que je publie et je précise que niveau orthographe, conjugaison, etc... Je suis la femme la plus nulle au monde donc s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi pour toutes les fautes que vous allez lire dans cette fanfiction, dites-moi si sa vous à plus ou pas, toutes critiques sont constructives et m'aideront pour la suite, merci à vous de lire cette histoire et bonne lecture.**

 **Rien à moi tout appartient à Oda.**

Ahh, comme toutes les années précédentes la Japon Expo avait été formidable, et en plus cette année moi et mon frère avions enfin trouvé des colliers One Piece qui pouvait se compléter, ouais moi et mon frère était des vrais fans de One Piece, vous n'avez qu'à rentré dans ma chambre ou dans la cienne pour vous en rendre compte, d'ailleurs en ce moment même nous étions entrains de regarder tout ce que nous avions acheté, moi étant fan d'autres mangas j'avais beaucoup plus de chose que mon frère qui lui n'avait que des objet étant lié à One Piece, d'ailleurs en parlant de One Piece; je vois au fond de mon sac notre collier que j'ouvris tellement brusquement que je mis un coup dans la figure de mon frère qui était juste à cote de moi, bien sur comme à son habitude il ne dit rien et se contenta de me sourire en voyant ce que j'avais en mains, le bijou était en vérité asser simple c'était le symbole des chapeaux de paille coupé en deux je pris un des deux colliers que j'attachai à mon cou et pris l'autre que j'attachai cette fois si au cou de mon frère qui se laissa faire; on se rapprocha l'un de l'autre en se tenant la main et assemblent nos colliers, dès le premier contact il se mire à briller d'une intensité peut commune, et j'u comme l'impression d'étre tiré vers quelque chose, mais cette sensation ne dura pas longtemps car je perdis rapidement conscience.

« -Que conte tu faire d'eux capitain .  
-Une fois qu'ils seront réveillés nous n'auront cas les jetés par-dessus bord.

-Ouais bonne idée Zoro.  
-C'est décider quand ils seront debout ils rejoindront l'équipage.  
-QUOI ?! »  
Ses voix... je les connais, mais où les avais-déjà entendu ?Ummm... Capitain, par-dessus bord, Zoro, équipage, ses sûrement Luffy et les autres qui discutent... Quoi ?! Une fois que l'information fut monté dans mon cerveau, je me redressai brusquement et regardai autour de moi pour voir si mes pensés était juste et malheureusement pour moi elle l'était, d'un coup l'utilisation du ils de leur précédente discussion me revint et je me mis à regarder à mes côtés me doutant de qui était le ils, et oui je ne m'étais pas trompé le ils c'était bien mon frère et moi.  
«-Cool tu es réveillé, ça te dit de rejoindre mon équipage !  
-Ne me dit pas que tu es Luffy au chapeau de paille...  
-Tu me connais! »  
Oh non, je crois bien que je vais refaire un malaise... Une seconde, ce qui se passe et totalement impossible, je dois surement rêver, oui, c'est surement sa, je rêve, bon bah... j'ai plus qu'à me recoucher et tous se sera terminé, je me rallonge et ferme les yeux en éspérant me réveiller en entandent le son strident de mon réveil, mais malheureusement j'us beau fermer les yeux aussi fort que je pouvais, j'entendais toujours les voix de ses personnages qui normalement ne devraient pas éxistait.

«-Mais vous allez vous la fermer bordel !»

Ahh, enfin le silence...

«-Aie! Putain mais ses qui qui m'a frappé ?! »

Vu que le coup avait était porté dans mon dos je me retournis pour voir qui avais osé me frapper, le coup porter fut vite oublié qu'en la vision de mon frère les yeux grand t'ouverts, mais manifestement paralyser, ou bien refusant de bouger, me percutèrent, j'approchai doucement ma main de sa joue, puis la leva pour la réabattre brusquement sur sa joue, après cette violente claque il se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de nous pour voir tous les membres de l'équipage de Luffy présent autours de nous.

«-C'est un rêve ?

-J'aurais bien aimé.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible que sa soit la réalité ?

-Ouais.

-Donc c'est un rêve ?

-J'aurais bien aimé.

-Mais c'est un rêve ou la réalité, faut savoir !

-Je suis désoler.

-De qu...»

Et avant qu'il n'u le temp de terminer sa phrase je l'attrapai par les épaules et lui mit un tel coup de boule que l'on s'évanouit tous les deux.  
Moi Leia 15 ans, et lui Liu mon jumeau, étions bel et bien dans le monde de nos rêves, le monde de One piece.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les colliers de l'aventure**_

 **Salut les lecteurs, comment vous allez ? Moi sa vas tellement bien que me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, sur suis la j'ai eu beaucoup de mal car il à fallut que je reproduise le caractère des personnages de One Piece car je ne voulais pas les rendre OOC(ses bien ça qu'on dit?) Sur ceux bonne lectur Messieurs Dames.**

 **PS :Mon histoire se déroule aprés Dressrosa mais avant l'île de Zou, mais contient du spoil des chapitres à partir du chapitre 812.**

En me réveillant la première chose que je vit fut le visage d'un beau brun, dont le nom me revint vite en mémoire...

« -Trafalgar D Water Law... ?

-Comment connais tu mon nom complet ?»

Oh bordel, plus idiote que moi sa existe pas, faut que je trouve un moyen de faire divértion, vite réfléchi Leia, réfléchie !

«-Mon frère !

-Quoi ?

-Mon...Mon frère il vas mieux ?

-Oui, il est déjà dans la cuisine avec les autres.

-Je peux y allais ?

-Ouais suis moi.»

J'avais bien vus dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas oublier que je savais pour son nom, mais il avait l'air de vouloir faire comme si pour l'instant. Nous partions donc en direction de la cuisine, et en ouvrant la porte le brouhaha embiant me cassa les oreille mais j'en fit abstraction et préféra juste me diriger vers mon frère qui se trouvais bien mal à l'aise avec tous se bruits, je posa ma mains sur son épaule se qui le fit sursauté, il me regarda et compris se que je voulut dire, il me souris.

«-Monkey D. Luffy !

-Ouais.

-J'aimerais savoir si ta proposition tiens toujours.

-Quel proposition ?

-Celle de rejoindre ton équipage, abruti !

-Bah Ouais !

-Moi et mon frère devons en parler mais je pense que ce sera oui.

-Quoi mais tes pas sérieux Luffy, tu vas pas acepter deux parfais inconnus dans notre équipage ?!

-Notre capitain est comme ça Nami.

-Mais Robin...»

Je me mit à rire tellement fort que tous les autres tournaire leurs regards vers moi, mon rire étant contagieux je fut vite rejoins par Luffy, je n'en revenais pas mon rêve devenais réalité et se rêve, je l'espérait, serait éternel.

La soirée se passa comme une soirée normale chez les chapeaux de paille, c'est à dire de la bouf, de l'alcool, et des rires, moi et Liu étant trop jeune nous ne touchions pas à l'alcool, mais par contre la bouf...

«-Oh putain Sanji ta bouf est délicieuse !

-Oh putain Sanji ta bouf est délicieuse !

-Oh non, maintenant on vas devoir supporter une deuxième Luffy.

-Au faite c'est quoi vot'e nom ? »

Notre nom... Notre prénom encore sa pouvais aller, mais notre nom alors là... Bon ma Leia vas falloir rusée sur ce coup là...

«-Moi je m'appelle Icefox D. Leia, et mon jumaux ses Liu.

-Vous étes des porteurs du D.

-Ouais, même si j'en connais pas la définitions, tu la connais toi Trafalgar ? »

Oh mais pourquoi je dit ça moi, je suis vraiment, mais alors la vraiment, la pire des cruche.

«-Non je ne la connais pas, au faite d'où venez vous ? »

Oh le con, il le fait exprés sa se vois.

«-On viens de North Blue.»

Bien jouer frangin... Pourquoi North Blue... Ah oui ses vrais que Liu est fan de Sanji.

«-Sanji, sa te dérangerais d'aprendre à Liu, la cuisine ?

-Humm... Je vais y réfléchir.

-Cool merci.»

Je jeta un bref regard à mon frère qui avait les yeux écarquillé, je sais pertinament qu'il avait envie de lui demander mais qu'il est bien trop timide.

«-Et avec quoi vous battez vous ? »

Law je te hais.

«-En vériter nous ne savons pas vraiment nous battre, moi et ma sœur aurions esperer que vous pourriez nous apprendre. »

Bien jouer Liu.

«-Pas de probleme vous n'auraient qu'à demander au garçons car moi je doit travailler sur une de mes carte.

-Ok, merci Madmoiselle Nami.

-De riens Liu.

-Sabre...

-Tu veux apprendre à te battre au sabre gamine ?

-Ouais! Vive les sabres! »

Et c'est comme ça que moi, nouvellement batiser Icefox D. Leia et lui, Liu, mon jumaux, avions passer notre première journée sur le Sonny.


End file.
